<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Your Eyes Wide, See the Truth by ziva3014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844525">Open Your Eyes Wide, See the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014'>ziva3014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, This is set in the future actually, other ships to be added probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Rogue are ordered by the government to work undercover as a spy in the rebel group, the Sabers. Sokka meets a Fire Dragon Slayer called Azula, and...it's hate at first sight. Or is it?...</p><p>Rogue finds himself bewitched by a certain Territory mage. She's cruel and powerful, but is there something going on behind that mask?</p><p>There's a lot of questions. What will happen to Sokka and Rogue? Will they be able to fool the Sabers and continue working as spies? Or will they get caught? Most importantly...will they even want to continue working as spies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Cana Alberona/Bacchus Groh, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sokka?” Suki called.</p><p>Sokka turned and smiled. “Yeah?”</p><p>Suki smiled back before getting serious. “Jiemma called you and Rogue.”</p><p>“Mm, okay. Thanks, Suki.”</p><p>Sokka pecked her lips and headed to Jiemma’s room. If he could call it that. It was so full of weapons and such, there was barely enough room for four people.</p><p>When he entered the room, he saw Rogue already there, as expected.</p><p>Jiemma looked up as he came in. He didn’t smile, but he never did. He got straight to business.</p><p>“Sokka, Rogue. You two have proven to be one of our most reliable and efficient members. As the Sabers don’t know how you look like, will you act as spies and infiltrate the Sabers for us?”</p><p>Sokka and Rogue bowed. “Of course, Jiemma,” Sokka said. “It’ll be an honor.”</p><p>“We will not fail,” Rogue vowed.</p><p>“See to it. You are dismissed.”</p><p>After they exited the room, Sokka gave a quiet whoop.</p><p>“Ah, this is awesome! I can’t believe we can finally see those cats up close and personal.”</p><p>Rogue frowned. “This is business, idiot. Get serious.”</p><p>“Whatever, party pooper,” Sokka snickered.</p><p>Rogue rolled his eyes. “We’re going to fail this.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After kissing Suki goodbye, with heartfelt tears and fervent whispers, Sokka left with Rogue and headed to the Saber’s headquarters.</p><p>They changed their outfits into tattered, bloody shirts. They ran around, making sure they were panting and sweaty, and headed to the headquarters.</p><p>The Saber’s headquarters was, unsurprisingly, underground. Jiemma had just managed to find it.</p><p>They banged on the door. “Open up, please!” Sokka shouted desperately. “They’re chasing us!”</p><p>A mechanical eye suddenly popped up and scanned them. The eye glowed, then the door slid open.</p><p>At the entrance there was a pink-haired boy. He glared intimidatingly at them, his eyes red points on his face. Rogue and Sokka backed up slightly.</p><p>Then he grinned, showing fangs.</p><p>“Hey, guys! Come on in! You’re safe here!”</p><p>Sokka and Rogue blinked, surprised at his lighthearted, even kind, attitude. But they went in.</p><p>And stopped, amazed. Inside there were enough technology and weapons to make even Jiemma ashamed. Not to mention the people in here.</p><p>It was a rowdy crowd. One girl sat on a bar, chugging down a barrel of, Sokka assumed, wine. Other people were surrounding her, cheering, or trying to compete with her.</p><p>On the other side of the room, a redhead girl was beating up some guys who were begging mercy.</p><p>“I have forgiven those who tried to kill me,” the girl shouted, “but I can <em>never</em> forgive those who have destroyed my strawberry cheesecake!”</p><p>Sokka gasped, then started choking on his spit. “Un…<em>unforgivable!</em> You destroyed her cake? That’s just cruel!”</p><p>“I know!” The girl screamed. Then she stopped. “Wait, who are you?” she hissed.</p><p>Sokka and Rogue gulped and put their hands up. “We’re new guys!” Sokka yelped.</p><p>“They were being chased by you-know-who,” the pinkhead said.</p><p>Before Rogue or Sokka could question who “you-know-who” was, the girl’s expression softened. “I see. Well, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like.”</p><p>Sokka gaped, unsure of what to do with such a kind statement, but thankfully they were all distracted by a, <em>”Blue Fire Dragon’s Roar!”</em></p><p>Followed by a huge wave of...blue fire?...and people?...</p><p>The culprit of the sudden bonfire stomped into view, a scowl on her face. She had distinctive golden eyes.</p><p>“Everyone shut up! What’s the commotion?” She yelled.</p><p>She spotted Rogue and Sokka. “Oh, newbies. That’s the cause? As if we don’t get newcomers everyday?” she snarled.</p><p>Sokka scowled. “Hey, we’re right here!”</p><p>“Those idiots destroyed my cheesecake!” The redhead shouted.</p><p>“The newbies?” the golden-eyed girl gasped.</p><p>“No! Elfman and Gray!”</p><p>The blue fired girl sighed. “Okay. Elfman, Gray, apologize to Erza.”</p><p>“That’s what we did, Azula!” A huge, buff guy protested.</p><p>“Yeah, but she didn’t stop!” the other guy chimed in.</p><p>“Erza, they apologized. I’ll get you another cake, just let go of their hair.” The girl, presumably Azula, pinched her nose bridge.</p><p>Erza grumbled but let go. “Fine. But you better get me another cake right now.”</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>“GRAY-SAMA!”</p><p>Everyone flinched.</p><p>A guy who was chewing iron stopped and groaned. “Oh, here we go.”</p><p>A blue-haired girl burst into the room, nearly knocking Azula over, and headed straight to the guys who had destroyed Erza’s cake. She was carrying a tray full of treats.</p><p>“Gray-sama, Juvia got these just for you,” the girl informed the less buff guy.</p><p>Gray sighed. “Yeah, thanks Juvia.” He took a bun and bit into it. His eyes widened. “Whoa, this is good!”</p><p>Juvia smiled a little guiltily. “Juvia took this from Minerva-chan.”</p><p>Gray choked. “OH NO! Did you ask for permission?”</p><p>Juvia shook her head. As if on cue, a little multicolored ball appeared in the room, before getting bigger and bigger until a dark haired woman stepped out, a glare on her face, aimed at Gray and Juvia. They started shaking as she grew nearer.</p><p>Rogue noticed that she had two buns on her head. It was completely off topic, but he thought it was...cute.</p><p>“Juvia, Gray,” the woman, Minerva, said, dangerously calm. “Give me the crackers <em>that I made. Right now.”</em></p><p>“Y-yes, Minerva-chan,” Juvia whimpered, handing it to her quickly.</p><p>Minerva took the crackers and teleported out again.</p><p>Juvia and Gray collapsed on the floor, hugging each other.</p><p>“That was close,” Gray gasped.</p><p>“Juvia agrees...JUVIN!” Juvia suddenly shot up, her face bright red. “Gray and Juvia were hugging!” Juvia turned into a puddle of water.</p><p>Gray panicked. “Juvia! Get ahold of yourself!”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna ask Minerva to make you strawberry cheesecake, okay, Erza?”</p><p>Erza raised an eyebrow. “You’re brave. Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Azula smirked. “Are you scared of Minerva?”</p><p>Erza scoffed. “Oh, please! I beat her three times already.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Azula muttered, heading out.</p><p>“COME BACK HERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Erza shouted.</p><p>Rogue and Sokka looked at each other.</p><p>“Rowdy, aren’t they?” A soft voice asked.</p><p>They turned around to see a white-haired girl.</p><p>“Well, yes, but you’re also a colorful bunch,” Rogue snorted. “All these hair colors-makes me sick.”</p><p>The girl laughed. “Yes, but it’s the diversity that makes us so close. I’m Mirajane, by the way. But you can call me Mira.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Mira,” Sokka said, shaking her hand. “I’m Sokka, and this depressed boy is Rogue.”</p><p>Rogue glared at him, but waved. “Hi.”</p><p>Mira smiled. “I’ll introduce you to everyone.”</p><p>“The girl who is chugging down a barrel of wine is Cana, the only one keeping up with her is Bacchus, her boyfriend, this buff guy yelling ‘man’ is my brother, Elfman, the girl trying to calm him down is my sister, Lisanna, the pink-haired boy is Natsu, the girl he’s staring at is Lucy, his girlfriend, you already know Erza, Gray, Juvia, Minerva, and Azula, but that guy eating iron is Gajeel, the girl reading next to him is his girlfriend, Levy...”</p><p>And so it continued.</p><p>“Does everyone have a relationship?” Rogue complained when it was over.</p><p>Sokka smirked. “Are you feeling lonely?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry.” Mira smiled. “Azula and Minerva are single-although, that’s because they’re definitely not interested in dating.”</p><p>Sokka snorted. “I wouldn’t date them. Way too scary.”</p><p>“Yes, they tend to intimidate men,” Mira sighed.</p><p>Rogue cleared his throat. “Anyway, so...we’re welcome here?”</p><p>“Of course! Anyone is welcome here-except the government and stuff.” The pinkhead, Natsu, had come up behind them.</p><p>Rogue and Sokka started in surprise as he swung his arms around their shoulders.</p><p>“Ah, thanks…” Sokka mumbled.</p><p>That reminded him. They were enemies. They were the hated group that had killed countless lives.</p><p>He couldn’t get close to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright. So, we're going to rank you first, based on your powers. Show me what you've got," Azula commanded.</p><p>Sokka frowned. "But I don't have a magical power."</p><p>"Then you're useless, I see. Well, whatever. We'll have you fight some of the weakest members then," she mocked. She turned to Rogue. "What about you?"</p><p>"I'm a Shadow Dragon Slayer," Rogue responded.</p><p>Azula gave him a once-over, vaguely interested. "I see. Always happy to see another Dragon Slayer, of course. Fight me."</p><p>As insulted as he was, Sokka knew a clash between Rogue and Azula would be...disastrous. It would be best for him to get out of the way.</p><p>Sulking, he backed up about ten feet away.</p><p>Azula started the fight right away. <em>”Blue Fire Dragon’s Roar!”</em></p><p>Rogue turned into a shadow, avoiding the blast. He zoomed towards Azula and then materialized in front of her, aiming a blow on her face.</p><p>To his surprise, Azula just grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back, fast and hard.</p><p>“I’m disappointed,” she laughed.</p><p>Rogue turned into a shadow again, escaping Azula’s grasp and punched her stomach, knocking her back. Azula climbed to her feet, unfazed.</p><p>“Not bad,” she praised.</p><p>Rogue charged at her again, but suddenly Azula lifted her hands, and they were surrounded by blue circles...with emblems?</p><p><em>”Blue Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!”</em> Azula shouted, swinging her fists, which were full of blue fire.</p><p>Her fists struck Rogue’s face and stomach, sending him flying back.</p><p>“Rogue!” Sokka yelled.</p><p>Azula smirked. “He’s fine.”</p><p>Sokka glared at her, but Azula just raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>
  <em>“Shadow Dragon’s Roar!”</em>
</p><p>Rogue’s blast rammed her back against the wall.</p><p>“Rogue!” Sokka cried happily.</p><p>Rogue smirked. “I haven’t lost my touch.”</p><p>Azula emerged from the ruins of the wall, looking absolutely <em>livid.</em></p><p>Rogue gulped as Azula slammed her fists together.</p><p>The building they were in started shaking from her magic aura. Azula rose up in the air and wound up her arm for a devastating strike.</p><p><em>”Blue Lightning Fire Dragon’s Rage!”</em> she shouted.</p><p>Blue fire burst from her hands, along with lightning.</p><p>Rogue tried to dodge, turning into a shadow, but Azula’s attack sharply veered to the right and rammed into him.</p><p>Sokka watched, openmouthed, as Rogue was flung out of the building and crashed into another one.</p><p>“Ah...that was Minerva’s apartment room,” Azula said. “I hope she’ll forgive me.” She dusted herself off and turned to Sokka. “You’ll be fighting Bacchus. Come on.”</p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am,” Sokka squeaked.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!” Minerva screamed.</p><p>Rogue looked up weakly. “Hey,” he gasped, then fell unconscious.</p><p>“AZULA I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“This guy?” Bacchus snorted. “Sure.”</p><p>Sokka frowned. “What’s that snort supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Bacchus said, taking a swig. “Alright, let’s get this party started. WILD!”</p><p>Sokka blinked. “Yeah, wild.”</p><p>Bacchus smirked and charged at him. Sokka’s eyes widened.</p><p>Predicting and analyzing his opponent’s moves was Sokka’s specialty, but this guy was entirely unpredictable.</p><p>Sokka dodged some of his hits, but Bacchus never stopped. Sokka grunted, wondering why his attacks <em>burned.</em> In fact, Sokka noticed his skin steaming. Sokka tried to retaliate, but Bacchus just dodged.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, Sokka saw Azula looking bored. That got his motivation up.</p><p>He’d show this girl he wasn’t something to be messed with, not someone to be underestimated.</p><p>Sokka flipped away, putting distance between him and Bacchus, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.</p><p>Sokka now dodged most of his blows, and he didn’t even blink when he was hit.</p><p>At last, the chance presented itself. As Bacchus got ready to make a series of blows by twirling, he exposed his side.</p><p>Sokka flung his boomerang, hitting his ribs and making him stagger back.</p><p>He saw Azula blink, and smirked. <em>That’s right. Be amazed.</em></p><p>Bacchus gritted his teeth. Sokka saw his girlfriend, Cana, look up worriedly.</p><p>“Do I win?” Sokka asked, panting slightly.</p><p>Azula looked back and forth between them, then shrugged. “I suppose. Bacchus, are you okay?”</p><p>“I think I have a few broken ribs,” he gasped. “But that was WILD!”</p><p>Cana walked up to them and gently tugged Bacchus away, giving a slight glare at Sokka.</p><p>Great. He’d now made an enemy.</p><p>“Not bad, Sokka,” Azula commented. “Perhaps...hm. Maybe later. I’ve analyzed your strengths and weaknesses. You’re probably a high A-Class mage. Rogue...has a potential to be an S-Class mage.”</p><p>“...Okay?”</p><p>“Welcome to the Sabers, Tiger,” Azula said.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Minerva teleported Rogue out of her building and then teleported herself to Ultear’s room.</p><p>“Ultear!”</p><p>Ultear looked up idly. “Yes, Minerva?”</p><p>“I need your Time magic right now! My apartment room’s in a mess, thanks to Azula,” Minerva snarled.</p><p>Ultear stood up. “Of course. Teleport us there.”</p><p>Minerva summoned her Territory ball and went in with Ultear. They stepped into her apartment, and Ultear turned back time so her apartment was as good as new. Unfortunately...Rogue appeared in her apartment.</p><p>Ultear raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. Minerva scowled back.</p><p>Ultear smirked. “Anyways, Minerva, you owe me a cake,” she said, pointing at her.</p><p>“Fine,” Minerva groaned.</p><p>Minerva teleported Ultear back to her apartment. Just then, Rogue stirred, groaning slightly in pain.</p><p>She froze.</p><p>“What…?” Rogue took in where he was and froze as well.</p><p>Minerva glared at him. “Out. Right now.”</p><p>“Got it!” Rogue scrambled to get out.</p><p>Minerva had to hold back a laugh as Rogue kept falling in his hurry. Finally, Rogue reached the door. By then, he was too injured to walk, and so he crawled slowly.</p><p>Minerva sighed. “Wait.”</p><p>She walked over to him and helped him up, but instead of walking him out, she led him to her bed and put him there.</p><p>Rogue looked at her, confused, but Minerva didn’t even look at him. She teleported Wendy into her room and quietly asked her to heal Rogue.</p><p>“Of course, Minerva!” Wendy smiled, unfazed of being suddenly teleported.</p><p>This had happened a lot, actually, with Minerva teleporting the girl to heal Sting, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, or even Azula sometimes.</p><p>Azula could be reckless. Evidently.</p><p>Wendy healed Rogue’s broken ribs and nose. “Ouch. What happened?” she asked.</p><p>“Azula,” he groaned.</p><p>“Oh, that sucks. She can get really rough sometimes,” Wendy said sympathetically.</p><p>“Yeah, I learned that.”</p><p>“Hurry up, please,” Minerva said impatiently.</p><p>“Hold on…” Wendy waved her hands over his entire body. “Okay, done.”</p><p>“Thank you, Wendy,” Minerva said, teleporting her away before the girl could ask any questions.</p><p>“Thanks,” Rogue said.</p><p>Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Just don’t crash into my apartment again.”</p><p>Rogue laughed, and Minerva blinked at the pleasant sound.</p><p>“I can’t promise that.” Rogue winked and went out.</p><p>Minerva stayed stock-still, soaking in what had happened.</p><p>That man...had the <em>nerve…</em></p><p>Then Minerva smirked. He was different from other men, didn’t seem to be scared of her, and he wasn’t lustful, either.</p><p>Minerva couldn’t say she wasn’t interested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our leader is coming,” Erza announced. “Get ready.”</p><p>There were cheers and all of them rushed to get something ready.</p><p>“No! I need that one!” Minerva barked at Cana who was taking a barrel of wine.</p><p>“Lady Minerva is a very heavy drinker as well as an eater,” Mirajane muttered to Rogue and Sokka. She sighed deeply. “We spent a lot of money so she could be satisfied.”</p><p>Rogue smiled slightly.</p><p>Then the ground started shaking. Sokka and Rogue looked up, terrified, at the huge shadow before them.</p><p>Then their eyes followed as the shadow got smaller and smaller until a small old man was revealed. Rogue and Sokka gawked.</p><p>“Have you brats destroyed anything?” he asked, not unkindly.</p><p>“No, sir!” Natsu shouted.</p><p>His girlfriend, Lucy, snorted. “Oh, please, Natsu. You destroyed our bathroom.”</p><p>“Gray provoked me!” Natsu protested.</p><p>“How?” Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips. “What, did he call you flame-brain again?”</p><p>“That’s exactly right!” Natsu shouted, glaring.</p><p>Lucy sighed.</p><p>The leader just passed them, shaking his head. “You’ll have to pay for that.”</p><p>“Welcome back, master,” Erza said, bowing.</p><p>Azula nodded at him. “Glad to see you’re still alive, old man.”</p><p>The man chuckled. “Likewise.”</p><p>“Let’s party!” Natsu shouted, throwing up fire.</p><p>Azula waved her hand and the fire dissipated. Natsu balked, then glared at her.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?” he yelled.</p><p>“I was merely saving ourselves,” she scoffed. “We can <em>party</em> without any fire involved.”</p><p>“The truest statement in the history of...Azula,” Minerva snarked. “Not that remarkable.”</p><p>Azula scowled at her. Minerva glared back.</p><p>“So you’re saying I lie all the time, huh?” Azula asked, blue fire bursting to life in her hands.</p><p>Iridescent globes appeared in Minerva’s hands. “You do. And if you deny it, you’ll be lying. <em>Again.”</em></p><p>They butted heads, ready to fight, but Erza got between them and threw them away from each other. “Calm down, you two.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Azula and Minerva ended up impaled on the walls.</p><p>Minerva teleported herself next to Erza and punched her face.</p><p>“What was that for, <em>Gingerhead?”</em> Minerva snarled.</p><p>“I was stopping you two from fighting and destroying our hall again, <em>Dangos,”</em> Erza snapped.</p><p>“Who are you calling Dangos, you skimpy bitch?” Minerva hissed.</p><p>Erza’s face was shrouded with shadows. She looked up with an angry smirk.</p><p>“Oh, you want to go there?” she growled.</p><p>“Bring it, Scarlet.” Minerva’s face was also covered with ominous shades.</p><p>Azula came up between them both and punched them in the face.</p><p>“I’d love to join you, if you don’t mind.” Azula smirked.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Reports of a mysterious explosion of a building have spread through the country,” the reporter announced. “For now, we would like citizens to lay low in case of another destruction.”</p><p>“This is all your faults,” Natsu grumbled to Azula, Erza, and Minerva.</p><p>“Shut up,” all of them snapped. Then growled at each other.</p><p>Their fight had been interrupted by the leader, and so they were still on edge.</p><p>Everyone’s hair was singed, and most of them were injured.</p><p>Rogue and Sokka were one of the most severely harmed.</p><p>“Are you regretting this?” Sokka whispered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Rogue groaned.</p><p>“This is not the kind of welcome I was expecting...” the leader sighed.</p><p>“By the way, these two are new recruits. Sokka and Rogue,” Natsu said, gesturing to them.</p><p>“Welcome aboard. My name is Makarov,” he greeted.</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka managed, then passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>